battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Li'l Valkyrie (Uber Rare Cat)/@comment-37206611-20190204174240
I got Li’l Valkyrie as my 4th Uber in my secondary account. At the time, I was trying to clear Into the Future Chapter III. I immediately got her to max level and hypermaxed her once I had enough Catseyes. At the time, my only other Ubers were Warlock and Pierre, Oda and Yukimura (both Vajiras level 1, never really used them). Because of this, I used her basically everywhere for about 3 months (ItF Ch. III, some event stages, SoL Ch. 5-23). She is awesome, but how good is she ? Short answer : Her DPS is damn high, but she has low survivability Longer answer : Li’l Valk (level 30) has 35,700 HP, 49,300 damage, 345 range, 4.3 seconds between attacks, 2 knockbacks and 32 movement speed. For comparison, that’s about as fast as Lion Cat. Her recharge time is about 50 seconds, which is very fast for an Uber. She is also a Zombie Killer, is immune to Slow, Freeze, Weaken and Knockback as well as Shockwaves. Oh, and she can break barriers. The first thing you’ll notice is that her DPS is 11,500, which is insane for a general attacker. Her very fast movement speed allows her to get to the frontline quickly. However, she has weaknesses to balance this. Her very fast speed combined with the fact that she has very little backswing makes it so she will very often clip through enemies when something else hits them and get knocked back/killed, especially if the difference in range is marginal (H. Nah, The Face). Her range is also relatively short. 2 Knockbacks may not be much, but more might lead her to missing more often. In my opinion, it wouldn't make that much of a difference because of her (somewhat) low health. Li’l Valk can serve as a generalist to deal insane DPS and then die, similar to Yukimura and/or A. Bahamut. Because of this, it isn’t recommended to use her in stages where the enemies greatly outrange her, unless she can get a hit or two in (some examples would be Realm of Carnage and Parade of the Dead). Even if she dies, you can quickly replace her because of her very short cooldown. Her immunity to debuffs is definitely useful. She can be very helpful against Henry and other status-inflicting enemies like Calamary. Wave immunity lets her take on wave attackers as well, as long as she is properly supported. What about Zombie Killer ? I can’t talk about that too much because I haven’t encountered many Zombies yet. I have, however, played some Outbreak stages. I can say that she is a very good anti-zombie because of her range (not too long but enough to outrange most Zombies), short delay between attacks and fast recharge. As a barrier breaker however, she is lacking. Granted, this ability makes her a better generalist, but it’s better to bring something else like Fencer or Loincloth, who are more reliable. Li’l Valkyrie is an amazing unit and can fit into almost any lineup. If you have her, consider yourself lucky because this is an excellent Uber. My rating for her is S tier.